Traumatized
by Ayana Starman
Summary: Mackenzie Harper is raped by her teacher. She tells Olivia that she's supposed to have surgery, but doesn't know what it's for. When they find out, they begin to investigate, which leads them to a discovery no one wish they knew. Story better, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday afternoon at Wilmington Elementary in downtown New York City where twelve-year-old Mackenzie Harper was walking to the buses, late as usual.

"Mackenzie!"

"Mackenzie turned around to see Mr. Hunter, her language arts teacher from last year.

"Hi Mr. Hunter." She says innocently.

"Hi Mackenzie, would you mind helping me get a few things from the supply closet, just for a second I know you're late?"

"Sure Mr. Hunter, but it'll have to be quick I don't wanna be so late that I miss the bus." Mackenize went into her old language arts classroom and put her backpack down. She turns to Mr. Hunter and sees him opening the supply closet.

"So what do you need to get out of the closet Mr. Hun-" She's cut off as Mr. Templeton, a friend of Mr. Hunter, wraps duct tape around her mouth. Mackenzie, shocked and terrified, to loosen it but is unable to and Mr. Templeton throws her down on the ground and walks to the door to stand guard.

Mr. Hunter walks over and begins to rape her. She tries to squirm away but can't, she cries and tries to say stop but she can't because of the duct tape.

Suddenly he stops and gets up and leaves her crying on the ground to see what all the commotion is outside. Mr. Templeton runs in the room saying, "Mrs. Kennedy is coming, we gotta run."

Mr. Hunter turns back to look at Mackenzie, lying on the floor shocked and horrified, crying, he then grabs her and puts a knife to her throat right as Mrs. Kennedy walks in the room. He mutters something quickly to Mr. Templeton and he runs quickly out of the room, pushing Mrs. Kennedy out of his way.

"Oh my gosh!" She says gasping as she runs to her classroom, frantic. She digs through her purse, finds her cell phone, calls 911 and quickly explains what is happening.

15 minutes later SVU detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler rush to the scene, prepared for anything to happen.

"What happened?" Benson asks a police officer standing nearby.

"Call came in, a woman saying theres a little girl being held hostage by a teacher at Wilmington Elementary." He explained.

"Well why call us?" Stabler asks.

"Teacher said her clothes were all messed up, said she was raped."

Olivia sighs, "Have the parents been notified?"

"We went to get them, found them dead, along with her brother. One of the teacher's friends went there and shot them, he was found fleeing the scene. My partner took him in for questioning."

Olivia pulls Elliot aside and asks, "What should we do?"

"I say we do it my way and just bust down the door. Agree?" He says calmly.

"Agreed." Benson and Stabler both pull out their guns ready to fire. Elliot kicks down the door and points his gun at Mr. Hunter.

"Adam Hunter, let Mackenzie go, and we can work out a deal." Olivia says calmly, trying not to alarm the girl more than she already is.

Adam throws the child and down and runs towards Elliot ready to atttack him. He wrestles him to the ground, but Elliot takes control, rolls him on his back, and handcuffs him.

Olivia runs to Mackenzie, takes the duct tape off and as soon as she does she starts crying. "Shh, shh, sweetie its okay, everythings okay now." She picks her up and carries her out of the room.

"Adam Hunter, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Stabler reads Mr. Hunter his rights as he's dragged out of the room and taken into custody.

Once they were back at the station, things had calmed down a little bit. Fin and Elliot were questioning Hunter in an interrogation room and Oliva had gone with Mackenzie to the hospital to get a rape kit done.

After the rape kit was done, Olivia took Mackenzie back to the station. When they got there, Elliot greeted Mackenzie.

"Hi Mackenzie. Do you remember me from this afternoon?" Stabler says to the little girl.

Mackenzie just stands there quietly, grabs Olivias arm and hides behind her back. Olivia looks down at the little girl worried about her. She looks back up at Elliot then says, "Mackenzie why don't we go over here to the interview room and talk a little bit okay?"

Mackenzie nods and follows Olivia into the room. Elliot comes in a little bit later with a soda, he gives it to Mackenzie then stands in the back corner of the room.

"Mackenzie, sweetie, where would you like to stay the rest of the week?" Olivia asks softly.

"With mommy, where is she?" Mackenzie asks.

Olivia looks confused for a second, then realizes what she means. "Elliot can I talk to you for a second outside. Mackenzie I'll be right back okay?"Olivia gets up and closes the door behind her after Elliot. "Mackenzie doesn't know her parents are dead. What are we going to do?" She asks.

"We have to tell her. There's no other way. She has an aunt that lives down in Texas, I'll call her, explain everything, and have her fly out here to be with Mackenzie until everything settles down." Olivia nods in response then walks back into the interview room with Mackenzie to tell her the bad news while Elliot goes to his desk to call her aunt.

"Mackenzie, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong Olivia? Where's mommy?" She says worriedly.

"Mr. Templeton, Mr. Hunter's friend, killed your parents and brother. I'm so sorry Mackenzie. My friend Elliot is calling your aunt in Texas to come and stay with you during the trial."

Mackenzie begins to cry and shakes her head no. Olivia gets up from thet able and hugs her, silently crying to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here the next part...thanks for the review i got...please do...don't just alert to it that just kinda rude...to me at least idk...anyways here's the next part...please REVIEW!!!

"Olivia, there's something I forgot to tell you." Mackenzie says sitting in the interview, calm now.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asks curiously.

"I'm supposed to have major surgery in two weeks but mommy never told me what it was for, just that I was supposed to have it. I don't want to have surgery now, I'm scared something will go wrong." She almost starts to cry but is able to hold back her tears.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to your doctor about this. Your mom didn't say what it was for, just that you were going to have it?" She asks confused. What kind of surgery would Mackenzie be having that her mother wouldn't even tell her what it was for.

"No, just that I was going to have it. I told her I didn't want to have it but she says I have to have it." Olivia nods and leaves the room.

"Mackenzie says she supposed to have surgery in two weeks." She says to the unit as they're gathered around the board to go over everything they have.

"What for?" Cragen asks.

"That's the thing, she doesn't know. She said she asked her mother, wouldn't tell her what she needed it for just that she had to have." Olivia says confused.

"Well that's not weird at all." Fin says to himself.

Craged then starts up his assignments, "Olivia stay here with Mackenzie, try and see if you can get anything out of her. Munch, Fin, go to the hospital, find out what the surgery was for. Elliot, go get Huang, he needs to talk to Mackenzie, see if he can get a statement from her." They nod as they get their assignments, but Olivia speaks up.

"Captain I don't think Mackenzie, I mean, when she saw Elliot earlier she ran and hid behind my back, what makes you think she's gonna talk to Huang? She's terrified of men."

Cragen just rolls his eyes and says, "Every other rape victim that I've seen has talked to Huang, terrified of men or not… what makes this one special?"

Olivia answers back, "She's a traumatized twelve year old."

"Cathy's a child psychologist, do you want me to see if I can pull a favor from her?" Elliot asks.

"Alright, go talk to Cathy." Cragen says and then returns to his office. Everyone else goes their separate ways.

Elliot had already called his wife and had told her to meet him at a nearby coffee shop. He ordered two coffees and sat down waiting for her.

"Elliot, what's up?" Cathy said as she sat down at the table.

Elliot handed her the coffee and began to explain as she started to drink. "We have a little girl, raped by her teacher from last year, and Liv says she's terrified of men and won't let Huang talk to her. We need someone to try and get a statement from her and we were wondering..." He asked her, hoping she would catch on.

Cathy then asks, "How little are you talking about?"

Elliot hesitantly answers back, "Twelve…"

Cathy sighs and answers, "You want me to talk to her for you, try to get a statement? Yeah, I guess, when?" She asked, sipping the coffee, enjoying the warmth it brought to her from the freezing temperatures outside.

"How about tomorrow afternoon?" Elliot asks.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." He nodded, threw away his coffee and left.

Munch and Fin arrived at the hospital demanding to talk to Mackenize's doctor.

"What the hell is so important they sent over two detectives and pulled me out of a very important meeting." Dr. Hamilton asked, obviously angry about the whole thing.

"Mackenzie Harper, age 8, rape victim, her mother told her she was supposed to have surgery but wouldn't tell her why, just that she had to have it. Would you mind telling us what it's for?" Fin asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't release that information. Get me a warrant, I'll get you the file." He said, walking angrily back to her meeting.

"Dammit, I told you that was going to happen." Munch said to Fin, who replied by rolling his eyes. Fin takes out his cell phone.

"Who you gonna call, Liv?" Munch asks confused.

"No you dufus, Novak, we obviously need a warrant."

Thankfully she answers, "Novak…"

"It's Tutuola, I need a warrant for Mackenzie Harper's medical file, stat." He says urgently.

"I'm on my way, give me twenty minutes tops, I had the warrant made after Cragen called me, I figured one of you guys was going to call me wanting it." She starts to hang up but Fin starts to talk.

"Please hurry up 'cause I'm stuck here waitin' with Munch and you should know what a joy that can be." He says into the phone then hangs up. Casey rolls her eyes and leaves the office to get them their warrant.

Munch then gives Fin a look and says, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Fin glares at him but doesn't say anything back.

"Mackenzie your aunt is flying out later on this week to stay with you. As of right now you're staying at the station until the trial is over. C'mon, let me show you where you'll be staying." She says, grabbing Mackenzie's hand to take her to the crib.

"Will you be staying with me or will I be alone?" She asks nervously.

"I'll be out here working on paperwork or somewhere around here, but if you need me I'll be here. For the rest of the week I"ll try to stay around here but I need to go out a little bit to work on some stuff but it's ok, there are plently of officers around to take care of you." She smiles at Mackenzie seeing her yawn. "Are you tired? Why don't you go ahead and lay down." Mackenzie lays down and starts to drift off to sleep.

Before she does though, Olivia whispers quietly, "I'll leave the door cracked for you sweetie."

She turns to leave, but Mackenzie whispers back, "I'm scared, I want you to stay with me until I fall asleep, please?"

Olivia grabs a chair and sits down next to Makcenzies bed. "What are you scared of sweetheart? Mr. Hunter is in jail, he can't hurt you."

Mackenzie's eyes start to water as she struggles to say, "I've never been to a police station before, I don't like it here, why can't I just go home?"

"Because there's no one there to take care of you. Once your aunt gets here later on I'll talk with her about that but for right now, please sleep, you've had a long day. And know that you can trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you." Olivia says softly to her, encouraging her to get some sleep.

Mackenzie turns around and starts to slowly drift off to sleep. The door opens and Elliot comes in. "How is she?" He whispers to her trying not to disturb Mackenzie.

"She's okay. Let's talk outside." He nods and follows her outside, leaving the door cracked a little bit in case she wakes up.

"Elliot, that girl is terrified. There so much going on in her life, why did this have to happen her. She's an innocent 8-year-old girl, what did she do to deserve this? No one deserves this." Olivia says, almost starting to cry.

"Liv, you can't pick the vic. I agree this girl didn't deserve this, but there's nothing we can do now except help her receive the justice she derserves. Also Cathy agreed to do the interview tomorrow morning." Elliot says calmly to her. He squeezes her shoulder for comfort as he walks to do go work on paperwork. She nods as silent tears cascade down her cheeks as she opens the door a little bit wider and stares at Mackenzie. _Why did this have to happen to her?_ She questioned to herself and as she closed the door and left her sleeping peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks soo much for the reviews...sorry abuot the confusion...my friend had originally made her eight, and i know one of you said that it was the right age, but it doesn't exactly fit the timeline, so i changed it to twelve, and my friend read it and realized the mistake..but she did after i posted ch2, and i had to go to a wedding...so yeah, thanks soo much for not saying post more soon, or great story, even though you did you gave great feedback, thanks, please review! oh and kathy is coming in the afternoon

Olivia had gone back to her desk across from Elliot to work on paper work too. She yawned and Elliot looked up, "Liv, go home, you need some sleep. Sleep in the crib if you have to but you need to get some sleep. We can't have one of our best detetives falling asleep during an interrogation." He said seeing her yawn.

She looked up to reply but assoon as she opened her mouth they heard a scream coming from the crib. Olivia ran into the room to see her sitting there crying. Mackenzie gets up and hugs Olivia. She looks down at the little girl and says sweetly, "Sweetie what happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

She pulled away from Olivia, took a deep breath, and sat down on the bed with Olivia following her. "I hada nightmare, exactly like this afternoon, but I woke up the next morning to go into surgery, and they didn't even know what they were doing. What surgery is it?" She asked, tears still slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"I don't know, honey, but I'm going to do my best to find out okay?" Mackenzie nods and lays down to go back to sleep.

Olivia walks out of the room to run into the Cragen. "Is she alright? I heard her scream."

"She's okay now, she had a bad dream. She's scared about the surgery. On top of that after being raped by her old teacher today that must be, traumatizing." Olivia says sadly.

Don nods and walks back into his office while Olivia opens the door and closes it behind her. "Mackenzie, you need to understand that the men here, they're not going to hurt you. They're cops, trust me, they would never do anything to hurt you. Tomorrow Elliot's wife, Cathy, is coming in, she wants to talk to you about what happened. Later on though, you might have to talk to Dr. Huang though, depends on what the judge says, do you think you could do that. We'd be right there behind the window watching you." Mackenzie nods in response then turns over to go to sleep again.

Olivia climbs into another bed nearby Mackenzie and tries to catch some shut-eye.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital at three o'clock in the morning, Fin suddenly stands up when he sees Casey. He looks down at Munch and shakes him awake. "Hallelujah, no more snoring, you got the warrant right?" Fin asks, tganks in his voice.

"It's right here, your welcome. I'm going to stick around, I want to know what this surgery is that I had to wake up a cranky judge at two in the morning to sign for." Fin nods and walks up to the nure at the front desk.

"Where's that doctor?" She gets on the announcement mic and calls the doctor to the front desk. "We got your warrant, get the file. And stick around, we might need you to explain some of the mumbo jumbo they talk about in these files."

The doctor hands them the file and they open it. "Says here she's having brain surgery, for what?" Casey asks confused. Why would an twelve-year-old child need brain surgery?

"It's an experimental surgery, one the Harper donated greats amount to. It's supposed to help take away a brand new kind of tumor that we've never seen before."

"What kind of tumor?" Munch asks curiously.

"Something caused from birth, most likely from the mother. If the mother was stressed during pregnany and worried, extremely more emotional than the typical emotional pregnany woman, it causes a sort of blood clot that leads to the tumor. It's all very advanced." He explained. "We wanted to run tests on the mother but couldn't, Mackenzie's adopted. We tried finding the birth mother, but she used an alias when she checked in to have the baby. We even talked to some of the nurses who helped her give birth, said she pretty bruised up. Also several scars on her face and abdomen. They said her mother had abused her, they started to ask about the father of the baby but, when they did, she got wound up, screamed saying she wanted to go home. When we hit that road block, we just did everything we could with Mackenzie."

"So your saying that maybe Mackenzie's mother was raped?" Casey asked, trying to fit all the pieces together.

"Most likely yes, in the file are samples of her DNA, maybe if you run it through the system, you could find her mother, talk to her. If you find her, please tell her to come here, if the surgery doesn't work, Mackenzie won't have long to live." He said, and with that walked off.

At the ME's office, Fin came in with the DNA, waking Melinda up.

"What is it that you have to wake me up so early?" She asks, yawning.

"I need you to run the mitochondriac DNA, see if you can get a hit on who a living relative is."

"I thought her parents and brother were killed." Melinda says confused.

"Doc says she's adopted, has cancer, something rare, it's all confusing I'll make a copy real fast of her files and leave it with you." Fin runs and makes a copy of the files, and gives it to Melinda. "Call me when you find somethin'" He says, walking out.

The next morning, actually, the same morning, when there's daylight at least, Mackenzie and Olivia wake up.

"Hey Mackenzie, what do you want for breakfast this morning?" She asks, seeing Mackenzie awake.

"I don't know…I guess pancakes, they're my favorite." She says smiling at Olivia.

Olivia smiles back, saying, "Okay, why don't I take you to the little break room where we eat, I'll get you some orange juice, then do you mind sipping on that while I go get some pancakes." She shakes her head agreeingly and walks with Olivia to break room.

Elliot's in there, pouring himself some coffee, trying to wake up. "Hi Elliot, I'm having pancakes for breakfast." Mackenzie says looking up at him.

He looks over at Olivia, who just shrugs her shoulders. "I'm going to run and get some pancakes, I'll be right back. Do you mind watching here, oh, and can you pour her a glass of orange juice?" She yells back to the room as she grabs her keys and walks out.

She comes back in with pancakes and gives them to Mackenzie, who gladly digs in to eat it. A few minutes later, Cragen walks in, seeing the food.

"Did I miss the memo that someone was bringing breakfast for the squad or what?"

"Mackenzie wanted pancakes so I went and got some." Olivia says calmly as Mackenzie gets up and throws the plastic plate and silverware away.

"Well I can see that Mackenzie has overcome her fear of Elliot, correct me if I'm wrong." Don answers.

"She's fine, she sat here and talked to him while I got the grub." Olivia explained, glad things were turning towards the better.

"Elliot, I got a call from Cathy asking what time to be here. I was surprised she had free time to come down here and interview her. " Don said surprisingly to him. "She forgot to ask you though and I'm wondering the same thing, is Casey okay with this, hopefully the interview won't get thrown out in court."

"Is Casey okay with what?" Casey asked as she walked into the room pouring herself some coffee.

Elliot explained the situation to her. "It would probably work with a few phone calls and a trip to a judge's office."

He nodded then replied, "Here's Cathy's number. She told me she'll be in a meeting all morning and that she could come buy this afternoon. She'll probably want you to call her and confirm everything, we might need to get Huang in here too in case the defense doesn't like the interview. Hopefully by then Mackenzie will be able to talk to him." Casey nodded then turned around as someone else entered the room.

"Get Huang in here to do what?" He asked. She explained everything to him and he agreed.

All was quiet while adults sipped hot coffee filled with caffine and Mackenzie drank orange juice. Suddenly, Fin's phone went off. He left the room and answered it. "Fin."

"Fin, it's Melinda, there's something you should see. Get Casey, get Elliot, Munch, Captain, everybody. Except Olivia tell her not to come, there's something you need to know before we even let her know."

"Melinda, you're scarin' me, wha-, what's goin' on?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just make sure Olivia doesn't come." She said then hung up.

So i'm posting more than I wanted to but I didn't want to keep you waiting, please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys...PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you think...I was going to do something different later on, but decided to do it MUCH MUCH later, as in, SEQUEL later...yea I'm doing a sequel...Can't wait to write it...please review!!! Any suggestions let me know!

Fin walked back into the break room and spoke up. "Guys, Melinda wants us down at the lab. She wants everybody, except uh, except Liv for some reason, she wouldn't say. Just stay here with Mackenzie." He said. Everyone just looked at Liv then left with Fin to get Munch and go down there.

Olivia stood there shocked. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought to herself.

"Olivia what's going on?" Mackenzie asked looking up at her worriedly.

"Sweetie I don't know. I want to find out though." Right as she made sure everyone had left, she grabbed Mackenzie and got into her car.

"Olivia where are we going?" Mackenzie asked confused.

"We are going to find out what's going on." She said, looking at Mackenzie through the mirror.

After waiting around the corner while she made sure everybody else had gone inside, Olivia got out of the car and grabbed Mackenzie's hand and took her inside the building. _Wait, what about Mackenzie...hey it's Alex. _Olivia thought to herself. "Alex, look, I don't care what Melinda told you, I need you to watch her for me, stay down here." She said, giving Mackenzie's hand to Alex.

Alex stood there shocked and confused, _what the hell is going on!? _She thought to herself, looking down at Mackenzie sighing.

Olivia decided that the elevator was too slow, so she ran up the stairs as fast as possible. She thought about what was going on, she thinks she knows, but hopes it's not. _I don't think that it could be her, it's not possible, she died. _As Olivia got close to the Melinda's office, she took a few deep breaths and calmed down, bracing herself for what this could be. She walked in and saw herself. On the screen. Holding a baby. Bruised. Scars everywhere. She remembers that picture. The nurses convinced her to smile for one picture. She refused to smile. Not after what had happened. She let out a small cry, grabbing everyone's attention. They had already learned what happened.

"Olivia." Melinda said, barely above a whisper.

With her hand over her mouth in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks, she walked up to the computer screen where the picture was. Standing there, still shocked she put her hand to the screen, trying to touch the picture. _This isn't real, it's all just a dream, a bad dream, a nightmare. LeAnn died! They told she was dead! They lied! This is not possible! _The hand that was on the screen balled into a fist. Her silent tears became sobs, she bent her head down and punched the screen with her fist. "This isn't real. They told me she died! They lied! No!" She cried out, sliding down to the ground, sobbing.

_Olivia's like a daughter to me, how could no one have known this had happened to her? _Cragen though to himself. The three detectives, Casey, and the Captain, left the room, unable to digest everything that was going, unable to watch the strongest person they know, break down so easily. Just fall apart right in front of their eyes. Melinda bent down and squeezed Olivia's shoulder. Olivia realized where she was and stood wiping her eyes. She ran out of the room, pushing her way through everyone that left, and ran to her car, speeding out of the parking lot leaving the information behind her. Melinda realized Alex didn't know, she called her and hated to tell her over the phone, but she had to know. Alex almost broke down, Olivia had been her friend for a long time, she couldn't digest the information, no one could.

Once everyone got outside and had calmed down, Cragen spoke. "Go home." He said bluntly. "Either Casey or Alex has to stay with Mackenzie, everybody else, go home. Don't call Liv, if she calls you, just try to keep her calm. If she comes over, be there for her. Just go home and relax, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp, there's a few things we need to discuss." They nodded and all left in their separate cars. Casey volunteered to stay at the precinct that night with Mackenzie, she needed to work on the case anyways. All of them thought the same thing. _How are we going to get through this?_

Elliot Stabler walked into his house, not able to digest the information he had learned today. Olivia has been his partner for almost eight years, how could he not have known? _She must be one damn good actress to be able to hide something like this. How could no one have known? How could Cragen not have known? Every time we interviewed victims, how could she have been able to pull it off, not crying, listening to them tell their gory stories of what happened. The pain, sadness, anger they felt. She felt the same, and was able to keep it all bottled up without anyone knowing._

At dinner that night, Elliot was silent at the table. Picking at his food, barely able to think about anything else. "Dad?" He heard a voice speak. It was Dickie. He looked up at him. "Are you okay? You haven't talked much since you got home." He said calmly. Everyone else at the table just looked at him, wanting to ask the same thing, but unable to, worried what he would say.

He finally replied calmly. "I'm fine. Everything's fine. Um, Cathy honey could you please pass the gravy." He tried changing the subject, knowing it didn't work. The table was silent after that, and Elliot felt at the worried stares on him. He gave up and put his napkin down, put his plate in the sink, and went to his bedroom.

Three hours later, before Cathy turned off the light to go to sleep. She finally had the chance to talk to Elliot alone about his mood. "Elliot what's wrong? I know something's wrong, don't give me the 'I'm fine' crap. What happened today?" She asked worriedly, looking at him with all the love and care in the world.

"Olivia has a daughter who she was told was dead." He said with no emotion in his voice.

Cathy looked at him, finally catching on. "Mackenzie…" She mumbled. He nodded in reply then turned over to go to sleep. "There's more isn't there?" She asked.

"Yes. But we have to investigate it further. Good night." He said, and tried his best to go to sleep.

Cathy looked at him sadly, then turned off the light and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Odafin "Fin" Tutuola sat on his couch, staring blankly at the television screen., thinking about everything. It was two a.m. when he heard a known at his door. He got up and answered it, wondering who it was. He looked in the peep hole and sighed. Opening the door the man said, "Couldn't sleep either?" Fin let Munch in and closed the door behind him.

"I just don't understand. I mean, think about Elliot, Casey, Cragen. They're all so close to her, we may have worked with her for awhile, but what else don't we know? What else don't they know? What else is she hiding? I'm so confused." Fin said, mulling over his thoughts.

"We're all confused. None of us knew she was hiding this. Now that we know this though, what else is there for her to hide?"

Little did Fin and Munch know, that at the same time they were talking, some one else was talking in a way no one could understand her. Elliot laid there unable to sleep, thinking about everything, when he heard the doorbell ring. The sound woke Cathy up but he told her to go back to sleep as he went and answered the door.

What he wasn't prepared for was what was on the doorstep.

Olivia. Drunk.

"Olivia?" He asked.

She responded by pushing her way into the house and falling onto the couch face first.

Elliot closed the door confused, turned a light on, and went over to Olivia.

"Olivia are you okay?"

"Not…promise…like…Mom." She mumbled.

"Mmk, Liv, this is not good. Umm, stay here." He said, knowing she probably wouldn't move.

Elliot went back to his bedroom to see Cathy awake, thankfully. "Cathy I, uh, kinda need your help with something." She looked at him confused, but got out of bed and followed him into the living room. When they got there, she was gone. They looked around the living room, but saw light coming from the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen and saw Olivia going through the refrigerator, grabbing a beer hidden at the back. She went to open it but Elliot stopped her. She whined but Elliot grabbed her and dragged her to the guest bedroom which thankfully was downstairs.

Cathy helped her along and tried to keep her quiet trying not to wake the kids up. As soon as Olivia was in bed, she tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable spot, eventually giving up and pulling the covers over her head. Elliot sighed and walked back into his bedroom.

"Elliot, what are we going to do in the morning?" Cathy whispered furiously.

"I don't know, just go to work, let the kids go to school, and I'll stay with her until she wakes up." Cathy rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

The next morning Elliot woke up at 7 a.m. to see the entire house empty. Remembering everything that had happened yesterday and last night, he got up, got dressed, and went to the guest room. When he walked in, Olivia was just waking up.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked confused. She looked up at Elliot and glanced at her surroundings. Realizing the killer headache she had, she grabbed her head with her hand and took a deep breath.

Elliot left and got some Tylenol and water for her. He gave it to her and she groaned as she remembered everything that was going on. "Mackenzie…"

"Casey stayed at the precinct with her last night." He went over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Liv, why didn't you tell us? Tell me? Tell the Captain?" He asked softly.

"I didn't want to trouble you. It was 12 years ago and they told me…" She trailed off. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought about that day. "They saw my bruises, the scars. The nurses there were worried. They didn't know what was going on; they called social services, but it was midnight and they didn't exactly answer the phone at the time. I remember all the pain, it was terrifying, I thought I was going to die. Then the cry came. They told me I had a baby girl. I was so excited, I didn't care what had happened to me. What mattered most was the tiny little girl I just gave life to. They took her away to get her cleaned up and everything and left me to rest. I waited for two hours, waiting for the baby. They never brought her back. They told me she died." She was full on crying now, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I became hysterical. I couldn't stop crying. They asked me about my mother, if there was anyone I could call. I was 20 and had just lost a baby, I left my drunk mother as soon as I turned 18 and got my own apartment. She didn't know what had happened. I couldn't call her, I never told her. She died not knowing I ended up just like her, except my baby had died. I ran out of the hospital after that and never looked back. After that I went home and I just cried. I didn't go out much for about six months. After that I put it behind me and went to school, became a cop hoping I could prevent what happened to me from happening to other women." By now it was 7: 30 and Elliot had to get to work but didn't want to leave Olivia.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." She just let out a sob and leaned into him. He put his arm around her and hugged her, wishing that that had never happened to her.

Forty-five minutes later at the precinct everyone was gathered at the board to discuss the case and what evidence they had. Cragen looked around at the disturbed faces of two detectives, two ADA's….wait…two detectives?

"Where's El and Liv? Well, I understand Liv, but what about El." Right as Cragen asked, Elliot walked in, put his coat on his chair, and joined everyone else at the board. "Thanks for joining us. Has anyone heard from Liv?"

Munch, Fin, Alex, and Casey all shook their heads no. (A//N: By the way, Mackenzie's still asleep…I didn't now where to add that) "Elliot what about you?" He looked up at the Captain, and nodded.

"Yea, she uh, I talked to her."

"Well, what time? What did she say?" Alex asked worried.

"Uh, I couldn't sleep so I was just laying there and the uh, doorbell rang at about two a.m." He said slowly.

"She came to visit you at two o'clock in the morning?" Munch asked confused.

"Yea, Cathy had to help me. She uh, wasn't exactly herself." Elliot didn't really want to talk about what all had happened, he was still in shock about what she told him. He needed time to digest the information.

"What do you mean? I'm confused. I think we're all confused." Cragen said looking around at everyone else who were nodding their heads.

"Drunk. Liv was, she was drunk. She pushed her way into the house and landed face first on the couch. I had to get Cathy to help me take her to the guest room 'cause I can tell you, I've uh, I've never seen her this bad. I came back with Cathy and found her in the fridge trying to get more. Luckily we got here to the guest room and she fell asleep."

"Where is she now?" Casey asked worried about her friend.

"I'm right here." Olivia says, walking in the room. Judging by her appearance, it looks like she had gone home, changed, refreshed her make up, and looked as if it was any other work day.

"Liv, I was going to let you stay at the house til lunch and then come and get you, you didn't have to hail a cab." He said sincerely.

"It's ok, I uh, I couldn't stay." She said as her eyes began to water. "I had to come check on Mackenzie, I couldn't leave this case alone, she's still a victim and she still needs justice."

"You do know the Captain won't let you work on the case." Elliot said, Cragen, Fin, and Munch had just walked in and noticed Liv was there.

"Liv, Elliot's right, I think you shouldn't be—"

Cragen was cut off, "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! I DESERVE TO WORK ON THIS CASE AS MUCH AS ANYONE ELSE HERE, DAMNIT!!" She yelled at him. Everyone else in the bull pen had turned to her and were staring. She sighed knowing she had just made a scene. "I'm sorry, it's just."

"Liv, it's ok." Munch said squeezing her shoulder gently.

Olivia nodded and went back to her desk, looking a the file Melinda had given Elliot the previous day. Casey just sighed sadly looking at Liv then out of the corner eye saw someone come out of the crib.

She walked over to Mackenzie, who probably had been woken up by Liv's yelling. "Mackenzie, we need to talk about something." Mackenzie looks at her curiously as Casey guides her back into the crib.

Back at her desk, Olivia struggled to not break down as she looked at the pictures and read what was written about her in the file. _Rebecca Stephens…20 years old, signs of abuse, gave birth to Mackenzie Stephens on April 8__th__, 1995, unable to contact social services at the time…_

"Liv, I," he stuttered on his words, "I meant to put that away before you got here."

She looked up at him angrily, "Why?" She asked harshly. "It's my file, I already know what happened, you were the ones who didn't before all this started, I was hoping to keep it that way."

"Liv, you could of told someone, anyone, even Huang. Why didn't you?" He asked, worried about his partner.

She turned away for a second, unable to hide the tears anymore. She began to cry again as she looked back up at Elliot, "because I didn't know if you would see me as a vic, treat me differently, think I was weak. I liked things the way they were, the way they have been for the past eight years." She grabbed the file and walked to the elevator, needing to get out of there.

Alex had walked in a lil while ago and had seen the whole thing. "Do you think someone should follow her? I don't her to do anything you know, stupid."

Elliot nodded in understanding and grabbed his cell phone and jacket as he walked towards the elevator to follow Olivia. In the elevator, he dialed Liv's number and she picked up.

"Look, El, I know you care, but I really, really don't want to talk right now." She said, tired and angry as she hailed a taxi, told the driver where she wanted to go and he started driving.

"Liv, you need to stay off this case. We're worried—"

"What case?! We have the guy who raped her, we have the guy who killed her parents and brother, we have witnesses, we have the aunt coming down to get her and take care of her, there isn't a case to solve!" She said hurriedly. The driver looked her in the mirror with confusion, but Liv just rolled her eyes at him.

"You're wrong." He said plainly.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?! What else—"

"Her brother and parents weren't killed, her adoptive parents and brother were killed, here parents are still alive."

"El—"

"No, stop, we still have a trial to go through and you are NOT going to leave Mackenzie alone while she goes through this."

The driver had pulled up to her apartment and she got out, paid him, and walked in as he drove away. "But if he pleads guilty there won't be a trial necessarily


End file.
